One Step Closer To The Truth
by DaRkZ-54
Summary: Yugioh becomes Beauty and the Beast, but with many, very suprising twists... Shippings include: War, Psycho, Angst and more... The main shipping is Psycho.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay?" The man mounted his horse and looked down at the blonde, who just giggled.

"I'll be fine, now you hurry up, you don't want to miss it." The man reached down and held the blondes chin in his hand.

"I'll be gone for a few months though..." The blonde shook his head and just smiled.

"I'll be fine, I promise." The man placed a kiss on the blondes cheek, then gathered the reins in his hands.

"So long Belle, stay safe!" The blonde laughed and waved as he rode off, then sighed before walking back into the house. As they walked in they heard a shouting noise, and what seemed like laughter.

"What in the world?" The blonde turned to the village and saw a familiar face; Gaston. "Ugh, he makes me sick." And without another word, walked into the house, locking the door.

"All of you! Gather around, gather around! Look here, for all of you to see that there is proof of life in that castle!" Gaston was waving his arms around and motioning for them to all come over. "Now all, shut up! For I shall show you something that I have found while partoling the forests near that 'Abandoned' castle!" He ripped off a cloak that was hanging over a cage, displaying a person that was curled up inside. The crowd gasped, then started complaining.

"That's a hoax!"

"It's just an ordinary boy!"

"This is a waste of our time!"

At the sound of the arguing and complaining, Gaston jumped off of his stage, and hit the bars with a whip, held tightly in his hand, startling the boy inside the cage. "He isn't an ordinary boy! And I shall proove it!" He opened then cage and pulled out the boy roughly, showing the crowd his un-human features. "See! He isn't one of us, he has dog ears! And a dog tail!" He threw the boy into the crowd by the grip on his messy blonde hair. He smirked as the crowd shoved and pushed him around, eventually causing him to fall to the floor, exausted and beaten.

"P-please..." Just as the words tumbled out of his mouth, Gaston was at his side, and the crowd were even more astonished.

"Get up."

"I...can't..." Gaston kicked him in the side and growled at him.

"Get. Up." The blonde boy struggled to, but eventually staggered up, slightly taller than Gaston, which made Gaston scowl. "You are staying with me, and you're going to tell me everything about hat castle that you come from." He hisses through gritted teeth, leaving the terrified boy no choise but to just nod slowly, then be thrown back into the cage, which Gaston dragged back into the pub where the stages had been outside. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled the boy out and dragged him upstairs to his private rooms, throwing him onto the bed.

"S-sir...What do y-you want to know...?" Gaston leaned over him and pinned him down by his wrists.

"Anything and everything, now speak." The boy nervously swallowed and started to stutter, receiving a slap from the older boy. "Speak! Let's start easily," he stood up and ran the end of his whip over the boys face, "What's your name?"

"Le-LeFou...sir."

"Right, and now, who up there owns that castle?" The boy propped himself up by him elbows and shook the messy blonde hair from his eyes.

"The Master...He is -just known as The Master..." Gaston smirked and knelt onto the bed, leaning over him again and placing the whip across his neck.

"What is he? Is he a dog like yourself? Are there more? Tell me!" He put more pressure on the whip, making LeFou sputter and choke slightly.

"A-alright...We aren't all the same...we-re different..." Gaston widened his eyes slightly.

"So there are more of you!" He put even more pressure on the whip, un-allowing the boy beneath him to breathe for a while, before he let go as his face started to change colour.

"Y-yes sir... There are a few of us, not many though; but The Master is head of the castle...he's..more beast like th-" Gaston used the whip to throw LeFou off the bed and he placed a boot on his chest.

"Beast! I bet the rest of you are his army!" The blonde tried to get up and shake his head, but Gaston either pushed him down or hit him with the whip. "Stop trying to change my mind boy! I'll stop that 'Master' and his beasts before he can touch our village!" And without another word, he stormed out of the room and downstairs.

"Oh no..." He stood up and ran towards the window, eyes darting around as he stood there, unsure of what to do. "Hey...who is that?" He strained his eyes and saw a blonde boy tending to a farm on the outside of the town. "I didn't see him in the crowd, maybe he'll help!" He looked around for a way of escaping, then after failing to see an alternative, he creeped down the pub stairs. The stench of beer hit him immediately, making him scowl and snort unaproovingly.

"Gaston! Come down here! I need your help before we open!" LeFou watched the two disappear into the basement.

LeFou let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off of his forehead before running out of the bar, grabbing a long cloak from off the coat rack.

It had started to rain but he still ran, the stones from the rocky path scratching and hurting his paws as he went, but he couldn't stop. He had to get the the person he had seen before, maybe they would be able to help, or throw him down like the others had done.

He stopped running as he came to a small cottage, and had an urge to chase the chickens that ran from him and the rain as he walked slowly forward and up to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" His throat hurt and he could just about speak anymore; but when the door opened he jumped, expecting to be hit and laughed at.

"Hey, who are you?" LeFou looked up at the other blonde, he wore a blue and grey dress with grey gloves, he looked royal to the rags that he wore on himself.

"I-I just wanted to t-talk to some-one...a-and I didn't see y-you when that cr-crowd was beating me..." The other blonde smiled and opened the door wider, holding out his hand in offering.

"Well, of course not, it was wrong of them to treat you like that, and to think that this town is- or _was_- peacefull, come on in." LeFou walked in timidly, tail wrapped around his legs and shaking. He looked arounf the small cottage, it was nice and homely; a fireplace, bookcases, a small kitchen, then stairs leading to whatever was up there. The other blonde walked over to the fireplace and patted the rug next to where he sat, beckoning the other over.

"W-where am I?" LeFou cautiously sat down, warmed by the fire that they were next to. The blonde dismissed his question and gave him a blanket, telling him to leave the wet one next to the fireplace.

"Now," The blonde outstretched his hand, "I'm Belle." He smiled as the other took his hand and shook it, mumbling his name just loud enough to hear. "Well, LeFou, where are you from?" LeFou sighed, he may aswell tell him because just about everyone else knew.

"From the Castle up on the cliff, Gast- er, Sir found me in the forests there." He shrank down as Belle frowned and stood up. "P-please, I didn't mean to say his name, don't hit me!" He wrapped his arms and tail around his body in poor defence, and the other just laughed, making LeFou's ears prick and look up.

"I'm not going to beat you for saying Gaston's name! But I am going to beat _him_ for beating you! Plus taking you." LeFou stood up and looked at the other, marveling at his eyes. Belle smiled, then both jumped at the pounding on the door. "Who is-"

"LEFOU!" His eyes widened and he jumped behind Belle, cowaring at his new Masters voice from the outside. "I know he's in here Belle! Now open this door immediatly!" Belle locked the door and grabbed LeFou's wrist, dragging him to the back door.

"Come on! I'm taking you back!" Belle whispered toother, who shook his head with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because i'm an outcast! They kicked me out!" He tried to whisper, but they could both clearly hear footsteps move from the front door to the back, and then banging. LeFou looked at Belle seriously as he could, "You go, and tell them when you get there, LeFou says he is sorry from the deepest of his heart."

"Wh-" Just before Belle could speak or question the other blonde, the front door flung open, revealing a _very_ pissed off Gaston, and all the others had come back to the front door.

"Run!" LeFou struggled and shouted, trying to get out of the tight grasp the men had on him, then went silent as Gaston's hateful glare rested on him, then the back door as Belle ran out of it.

"Sir! Shall we-" Gaton walked over to the remaining blonde, a smug smirk plastered across his face aswell as a hateful glare.

"No..." He trailed his whip over leFou's face, making his shiver. "I'll just be taking this one, after all, we have alot of buisness and talking to attend to..." LeFou's eyes widened and he screamed and shouted as he was dragged out the cottage and into the streets again.

"Please! NO! Let go! Please let me go!" He was silenced by a blow to the head by one of the men, the last thing he heard was Gaston, he was laughing...

"Ha! He's worthless, and so..." He put a small note down onto the table, then walked out into the street, laughing triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle ran out into the rain, a dark purple cloak covering himself as he ran over to the stables, calling for his horse. After tacking the mare up, he mounted and rode off, hoping that Gaston or his men wouldn't follow. As they galloped through the woods, it changed. The trees became more bare and dead, and the ground became scorched. Fallen twigs and trees lay in their path, but Bells mare had no problem in clearing them, to Belles amazement. When they came to a clearing, there was a signpost, pointing one way to a lightened leaf covered path, the other to a dark stone path.

"LeFou didn't say where to go…." Belle looked from one to the other, longing to go down the lighter path, but knowing that the Castle would be down the least appitising path, to keep unwanted and scared people away from its bearings. "Come on girl, this way." He tugged the reins in the dark paths direction, but the mare refused to move, and tried to go towards the lighter path. "No girl! This way!" He tapped her lightly at first, but then harder with the whip in his hand when she still refused. After a third, even harder one, she shot forward,Belle ushering her into a gallop. The mares shoes clacked against the broken and cracked stone path beneath them. Belle pulled back on the reins, eyes widening as he looked at the sight infornt of him. "….We're here."

He dismounted and walked over to the giant gates in front of him, peering through them in awe at the Castle up ahead. He was just about to open them, when he was bowled over by something. He looked around and saw a pack of wolves heading in their direction, two already atop of his mare. Belle grabbed the gates and shook them, but they refused to open. "Damn it!" He searched around for a weapon, but there was none. Suddenly, he heard shouting and calling, when Belle squinted, he could make out the body of something, some-one¬, heading towards them. Belle ran, he ran around to the side of the castle and tried to either find a way in or find a weapon. He was just about to turn around and grab a sharp looking stick, when he noticed a door, and it was open. He quickly got in through it, closing it before the attacker could see.

The room was dimly lit, so he could just make out the contents. It must've been a cupboard, because there was all sorts of cleaning equipment inside, but Belle was more interested in finding the door and ilivering the message LeFou had given. He moved a few brushes and buckets out of the way, revealing another wooden door; but this one was locked.

"Shit, open!" He shook the door franticly, but it wouldn't budge. He didn't want to bang on it, because the attacker- which was most likely one of Gastons men- and the others inside of the castle would hear him, and most likely wouldn't be pleased. Well, they wouldn't be pleased if anyone snuck in without warning, especially with Gaston hot on the Castles' heels, determined to rule over it and the village. When Belle sat down from tiredness, he'd sat on something, a key? Belle studied it carefully, it was a proper key, but what was it doing here? He tried it in the door lock, and it opened. "What in-"

"Hey!" Belle froze, he looked to his side to see a figure at the end of the corridoor he was currently in the middle of. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Belle didn't need to think about it, he just ran. He wasn't scared, it took more than that to scare him, just he needed to find the owner of the Castle to tell them LeFous message. 'Wait a minute, if I need to find the owner of the Castle, then why don't I ask?' Belle stopped running, and turned to the other figure, who was right behind him.

"Where is the owner of this castle?" Belle looked at the other, he was a boy slightly smaller than himself, with pale white hair down his back. He wore a loose top and torn pants, and worn converses; he looked sad, as if hiding something, 'what am I thinking? I need to stay on track!' he looked back at the boys face, his eyes scanning Belles outfit just as he had done to his, then he shook his head.

"I cannot tell you that, first though you must tell me who you are and why you are here!" He must've been trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't working. He had puffed up his chest to try and loook bigger and stronger than he probably was, but knew it was hopeless. Belle however, just laughed quietly. 'Cute, but I need to find this owner, LeFou is in trouble, and who knows what Gaston will do to him next…'

"I will only tell you, if you let me speak with the owner of this Castle!" Belle stood on his toes, making the height gap between them bigger, also making the smaller boy wince slightly, but he still tried to mask it, and act tougher than he really was.

"No! Now tell me who you are, or…or I'll let the wolves on you!" He pushed Belle, surprised at the sudden movement, into the wall quickly. Belle looked behind the smaller boy, there was something that caught his eye, but he dismissed it. It was something white….

"Heh, fine, you have to tell me who you are aswell though." The boy nodded slowly, hands moving behind his back. "I'm Belle." He nodded in greeting and brought one hand up from behind his back.

"I'm Cogsworth, now what do you want!" He frowned and stepped a little closer, moving his hand to his back again, before messing with his hair. Belle gave him a strange look, 'What is he hiding? Did he steal something from me? Or is that how he stands?' Belle shook his head lightly and returned his gaze to Cogsworths' eyes; they were big, breath-taking doe eyes, with a beautiful shade of brown, but a sad glint burned in them.

"I told you twice; Cogsy~" Cogsworth scowled and walked down the corridor, Belle soon following.

"Stop joking around and either follow or leave." He seemed to get angrier the more they spoke, and having to deal with him wouldn't make his job of later freeing LeFou from Gaston any easier.

"Fine, but where are we going?" The smaller boy stopped and clenched his fist, before glaring at him.

"Shut up or leave."

"Just t-" The white haired boy forced his fist into the others face, punching him hard, the sudden impact sending Belle into the wall and onto the floor. "Gah, what was that for?" He wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth and stood up again, the two glaring at each other.

"Get out. Now." Belle snorted and turned his head away, still watching him through the corner of his eye. 'I swear I saw something move behind him…' He turned his head back so they were facing again.

"Fine, but you'll have to show me where to go." Cogsworth frowned more, 'why be so ambitious into meeting the owner, then just give up…? I don't care as long as he's gone.' He snorted, folded his arms and looked away.

"Only if you never come back."

"Fine." He started walking down the corridor, when Belle noticed his hair move. 'What the….?' He didn't wait for an answer, he darted forward and grabbed what he thought was his hair, but turned out to be…what he could only make out to be…ears. Cogsworth squealed and hissed with surprise and whirled around hands on his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He scowled at the blonde as he soothingly massaged his ears.

"You…have cat ears?" He leaned towards the right, seeing the 'white thing' that had distracted him before. 'So that was what he was hiding…' he stood back up straight, "And a tail."

"Yes!" His reply came out in a hiss, and the blonde swore he could see fangs as he spoke…"Now are you gonna bloody leave or not!" Belle didn't actually know, if he stayed, he could get help; but if he left, he could get LeFou away from Gaston quicker.

"I'll-" Just before Belle could finish, there was a loud howl, then the door burst open, and a figure stood in the doorway, blood dripping everywhere.

"You."


End file.
